SERA00: Idols in Canada! (based on AKB48)
by Blazing Lumination
Summary: Welcome to the girl idol group, SERA00! Based off of AKB48, one member of SERA00 chronicles their adventures as performers and gives you a glimpse into their daily lives. Full blog of SERA00 found at sera00. many posts and growing every day!


**Author's Notes: **I actually have such an extensive series of fanfiction chronicling this idol group, SERA00, based on AKB48, that I realized I couldn't possibly post all of it here. They are written from one of SERA00's member's view, as daily blog posts in real life time. This is one of the posts, about their Haven Hall Concert. If you are interested, please head over to ( .com) where all the blog posts are, including lists of members, profiles, songs, etc. are. Because this post comes in later in the blog, you are not familiarized with the members so it may be harder to follow. Thanks for your understanding!

SERA00 Haven Hall Concert

(top four members: Sassan, Luna, Fracken, Angel. Sassan is Jap, yes, tribute to AKB)

4:30 PM

Good afternoon everyone! This is Karayin reporting. The concert starts at 7 PM. Right now it's four thirty. Welcome to the SERA00 Haven Hall Concert.

-Backstage-

The last of the members are arriving now and they're doing sound checks on stage. They will be running through a couple of songs to get a feel of the stage. The members really work hard to put on a good performance. They've been training like mad lately so please support them! Some of them still haven't been notified that the set list has been altered since last time due to timing issues. Alright, let's visit them onstage! (*storytelling mode*)

I ran onstage with my microphone and yelled, "Goooood afternoon SEEEERAAAA0000!"

I was rewarded with many cheers and a couple 'Karayin's. Many of the members knew me as a reporter, but the first and second gens knew me as a former member. "What are you girls doing?"

The three captains (minus Angel) were standing at the front of the stage holding microphones, facing the rest of the girls. "We're running through the schecdule with the girls," Fracken said.

"This is the first non-SERA00 stage concert for many of the recently promoted 00 ranks," Sassan added.

I swept a bow in their direction. "Do carry on."

Fracken gestured to Team Night. "So it's your 2nd Stage song Nothing but Forever right after Sassan."

"I'll be leaving that way," Sassan said, pointing to the left of the stage, and then that curtain will rise and reveal the 2nd Stage backdrop and start song."

Luna glanced at her watch. "Team Night and cast for the opening song Accelerate go to hair-makeup-costume," she ordered.

Fracken jokingly went to join the herd of girls stampeding to get ready, but circled back with a "Team Hope, you're up next!"

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

"She's been in meetings all day," Luna replied. "Her last one squished in ends at five-thirty."

"Take fifteen," Sassan yelled. "I want to see Maya Shale and Romanne Taylor from my team. Amelia Tyson from 00 rank." Let's go see what this is about!

"Maya, you are the stand-in in the event any media member is down for the count," Sassan told her, Rome, you will cover for Maya in this event, and Amity will cover for Rome. Any questions?"

"I don't know the 2012 choreography for the encore song," Maya piped up.

"Go ask Rosie to teach you."

"Okay."

5:00 PM

Everyone is in the dressing rooms getting ready, so we'll go see how it's going. First, Team Aurora's dressing room.

Right outside the door, our obedient Rosie and Maya are practicing the choreography for the song 13013. Sassan is having her hair braided back, and many of the girls like Kansas, Willow, and Piper are doing their own makeup. There's a curtain on one side of the room; the costume rack is behind. Blisse steps out in her "Accelerate" costume. The Accelerate costume is composed of a black chiffon collared no-sleeve top, paired with a navy blue skirt with eclectic yellow streaks.

In Team Night, they are mostly done. Most of the girls are warming up their voices and doing stretches. In Team Angel, we see Evie, who is prancing around with a microphone and a cameraman following her. Because the written report was handed to me, the little blogger is the narrator for the Haven Hall Concert DVD's special features. Let's listen in.

"We're all getting ready for the concert that starts in two hours," Harley commented. "Ah, the venue isn't quite as magnificent as our SERA00 Winter Concert, but that doesn't mean that we're going to use any less energy performing!" Harley pumped her fist at the camera.

Evie spots me and runs over, sticking the microphone in my face. "Karayin! Karayin!" She turns back to the camera. "Look everyone, it's our beloved Fab 4 member from a couple years back...and she's back! Karayin, tell us why you're here."

Evie knows very well why I'm here, but this is for the camera. "I am guest-blogging on Evie's SERA00 life blog and I am here to report on this wonderful Haven Hall concert. I wish you all luck!"

"Karayin, you should join the Genesis cast as a nice big reunion," Evie joked. Genesis was the song for the first generations, which I was part of.

"I wish," I laughed. "Here, come here!" I took Evie's microphone and marched over to the star of the room. "My darling Sassan, care to comment on why you're here when it clearly says Team Angel's dressing room?"

"Why yes, dear Karayin," said Sassan, staying perfectly still, looking at us through the reflection in the mirror in front of her. "Well, as you can see, I'm getting my hair done..."

I smacked her playfully. "That isn't the question, Mihashi." We laughed.

Sassan stared at the camera. "I was thrown out."

I can almost imagine the pop-up question marks that the editors will surely add over Evie and my heads.

"Rosie said I was hogging her hair styling tools."

"So she threw you out?"

"Eh...well I came over here, because I heard Angel had brought her stylist and Angel's not here yet."

I hit her again. (None of us mind, it's all good fun for the camera) "So you weren't thrown out, you're freeloading off of your friend! Where's your loyalty to your leader?!"

"I'm going over the speeches in my head for her. I would say quite loyal," Sassan jokes.

"The infamous Angel speech," Evie explains at the camera. "Our leader gives us pep talks before we go onstage. She usually has to use a loudspeaker though cuz we have so many girls. Sassan will take Angel's place if she doesn't get here on time."

5:35 PM

Angel has just arrived. She's currently in the dressing room, getting ready.

5:50 PM

"Formation check, formation check!" Angel's voive blares over the concert hall's massive sound systems. "Can I have the debut soloists-Alura, Sara-and Genesis and 13013 friends to the stage." Naturally, that should include me too ;)

Luraland and River peruse the stage, getting a feel of the space so that they can make full use of it.

"River," Luna calls from below the stage where everyone else is waiting. "Can you forego one of the poses in the beginning sequence? That'll give you an extra four beats to walk."

"Let's take out the middle two," Ms. Tallan agreed, calling to the choreographer.

Alexandrea climbed onstage to speak with River. They exchanged a couple of instructions, before the Genesis cast took the stage. The Genesis and 13013 singles were both sung by sub-units. The amount of girls on stage then, were significantly smaller and they needed to learn to make better use of the space.

On the other far side of the extreme, some of the heavily themed songs like "SERA00" and "When the Bells Toll" feature bigger casts, so almost the entire SERA00 was onstage trying out the props and the different levels on the stage.

6:15 PM

"They said they can't delay any longer," Ms. Tallan called. "All girls backstage immediately, the audience is being let in!"

On cue, music fills the hall and a slideshow of SERA00 pics starts showing. This will entertain the audience for 45 minutes.

6:30 PM

Reminiscing from my days as a SERA00 member, I know this scene before me very well. Girls running this way, girls running that way, girls clustered around staff with schedules, 00 ranks freaking out...ahhh, the good old days.

"Karayin!" Aurora's Larisa "Fiore" Difiore screeched. "Do you have the time?"

I gave her an amused smile as I replied, "Six-thirty four."

"Thanks!"

"Fiore! This way! Any one else?"

"Um I think Fawn's over there too."

"Where?"

"That way."

"Okay, thanks. You're due this way. Go!"

7:00 PM

"Accelerate cast! Head count, is everyone here?" Angel said calmly into the microphone she was holding. The feed was connected backstage only, so the audience couldn't here what she was saying.

Luna gave Angel a thumbs up.

"Alright. Remember everyone, smile, breathe, we're going to have fun with the audience tonight, okay?" she yelled. "Let's do this!"

The technician standing with the group spoke into his walkie-talkie, giving the go for the music.

Everyone was impatiently waiting.

After ten long seconds, the first chords of "Accelerate" blared and the girls of SERA00 were galvanized into action. The cast streamed onstage, yelling and waving to the audience. One of the staff caught Angel's hand and switched her mic before she went onstage.

(I shall now make my way to a better position to overlook both onstage and backstage)

Here's how the concert went.

Accelerate

Starting with this song, it jumpstarted the concert and stirred up the audience. Accelerate is a fairly new song, and is also the first time performed in a concert hall outside of the SERA00 stage.

~opening MC~

The opening MC was taken care of by the members of the Fabulous Four.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Angel asked the crowd

"(incomprehensible roar)!"

"Great! You are all in for a wonderful concert! Every girl is pumped to sing and dance for you!"

"(more roaring)!"

"Ehhh, everyone, do you know what? Isn't Sassan's hair pretty?" Angel patted the centre of SERA00's curled hair.

"Thanks...what are you trying to say, Angel?" Sassan said suspiciously.

The audience laughed, familiar with the usual MC banter.

Angel shrugged, her face projected behind her on a large screen. She faced the audience. "Everyone, I came late because of a meeting...and I found someone in my chair in my dressing room...and someone helping themselves to my stylist's expertise..."

Sassan pouted. "I seem to have a picture of you stuffing your face with my slice of your birthday cake. Do you want to see it everyone?"

"YEEEAAAHH!"

The picture depicting a giggling group of girls with Angel covered in cake appeared onscreen.

Angel yelled. "Ehhhh? Fine. I have one of Luna."

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Luna squealed. "I have not committed any faults here!"

"Are you so sure of that?" Angel said slyly.

"It seems as if I am the only one safe here," Fracken spoke up. She slowly backed away. "Perhaps I should get away before Luna does something rash like show the picture of-"

"Of what?" Angel and Sassan immediately both turned their attention on the supermodel idol.

"NOTHING!" Fracken said hurriedly. "Why don't we now invite all of your SERA00 onstage for the theme song?"

The audience roared their approval.

"OKAY COME ON SERA00!"

SERA00 (single)

All sixty or so members appeared onstage in the spring version of the usual SERA00 uniform. When "SERA00" was finished performing, there was a short two minute break while members speed-changed.

Seventh Heaven (single)

Seventh Heaven's pink costumes girls appeared onstage singing this song!

~MC~

Sassan's solo

Nothing but Forever (Team Night 2nd Stage)

Look Up (single)

Runaway (Team Hope 1st Stage)

~intermission~

~announcements MC~

The ones who appeared onstage were Angel, Sassan, and Miss Avery.

"I am Miss Avery, SERA00's manager and I have the results of SERA00's fifth generation audition!"

Angel was holding an envelope. She slowly opened it and pulled out a sheet. "Congratulations to our eight newest SERA00 00 rank members!"

Sassan leaned over and read the first name. "Macey Fent." As she spoke, a photograph of Macey from the auditions photoshoot appeared on the screen.

A strangled shriek came from somewhere.

Miss Avery brought her mic to her lips. "Macey, come on out."

The girl practically ran onstage, she was that excited. All of the finalists had been invited to a special viewing box of the concert.

Angel read the next name. "Mikayla Iverson."

"Oakley Canterbury."

"Kaya Courtland."

"Liesl Surrey."

"Haley Wickham."

"Scarlett Sommier."

The camera switched from an elated Scarlett to a hint of confusion on Sassan's face as she handed off the mic to Angel to read the last name.

Angel grinned at Sassan. "The last girl, but not least, is indeed Tsukino Yumi."

Two things happened at once.

First, a black haired, tear-streaked Japanese girl ran onstage and enveloped Sassan in a hug. I noticed that she was the only one of the eight that had a mic attached to her shirt. "Sakiko-chan!"

Sassan had a look of shock on her face. "Yumi-chan?"

"Yumi-chan!" the voice of Aida Kotoka screamed. The three girls ran together and began blubbering through a barrage of tears.

Angel faced the audience and gave them a dazzling smile. "Please welcome Luraland, performing her brand new solo, Secret Garden!"

Secret Garden by Luraland

It's Like This (Team Aurora 5th Stage)

Last Breath and One More (single)

~MC~

River's solo

Genesis (first generation single)

~ending MC~

"Lavina Stanbee," Angel said. "Is graduating soon."

The audience groaned.

"But the good news is, one 00 rank member will be promoted. Will Amelia Tyson please join me onstage. Starting today, you are promoted to C rank and Team Hope's newest member!"

When the Bells Toll (single)

When the Bells Toll is SERA00's graduation song. Lavina Stanbee had the honors of introducing the song and giving a short speech before this song.

~encore call~

13013 (media member single)

Please buy the Haven Hall Concert disk set to fully enjoy the experience!

-_- Miss Evie has the gut to criticize my concert report skills. Fine. Evie will be reporting on the SERA00 Summer Concert. It's a grand biannual event not to be missed!

Please support SERA00!


End file.
